sparks and glitter
by never meant to be so cold
Summary: cat and tori try dating and it works out perfectly. / cori drabbles from my Tumblr account.


_first date_

.

"Hey, Tori." Cat greeted as Tori knocked on her door. She was really lovely this night, she had a pink top and short blue jeans that we're so perfect on her. Her red hair was wild and loose around her shoulders and Tori tried to breath without sounding offensive. "Let me just tell my parents and we'll go." Cat quickly entered the house once again.

Tori looked around nervous, checking her reflection in a puddle. Her brown locks were plump and shiny. She wore a yellow top with a blue jacket on top and a pair of jeans. She wore her favorite feather earrings and she _tried and tried and tried_ to look good for her little red girlfriend.

"Okay, we can go." Cat said, exiting her house.

"Look, Cat." Tori said, taking her hands and gently cupping Cat's. "Since I don't have a driver's license, I got Andre to drive us," Her brown gaze had turned to the ground, she was so embarrassed. "I hope that's okay…"

Cat just laughed. "Of course, silly. " She said as she entered Andre's car. "It'll be like he's our driver."

"I ain't nobody's driver, girl!" Andre exclaimed, his cheeks flaming red.

"Andre, shush, I'm paying you for this."

Andre started driving towards _Mellow Street_, when Cat asked where they we're going. Tori smiled and just whispered the words _Amusement Park._

__She's never seen Cat squeal so much.

.

"So, you want any cotton candy?" Tori asked as Cat tried to keep in check all the bears Tori had won for her. She nodded.

Cat sat in one of the tables while Tori went to get two cotton candy's and two soda's. When she came back, all the teddy bears we're lined up as if they were people too.

"Cat? What's uh—"

"Mr. Fizz and Mrs. Lovva are going to eat with us, aren't you?" Cat looked towards her bears and Tori couldn't help but smile.

.

Three days, seven hours and 34 minutes later, Cat Valentine agrees to be Tori Vega's girlfriend.

Tori keeps count on her locker and Cat just smiles at her new bears.

.

_broken leg_

.

"Cat, I'll be fine."

"No, Tori, what if you can never walk again?"

"Don't exaggerate, it'll heal."

"Not taking any chances, Tor." … "Do you want me to change the channel?"

"No, I like _Between us_."

"You watch soap opera's? Jade says they're tacky."

"I know, but it's addictive, and besides, I have nothing better to do while your at school."

"Aww, does Tori miss her Cat?"

"Hee hee, you know I do. Why do you think I text you so much?"

"You almost got me in trouble last time."

"Sorry, muah. All better?"

"Kissing my cheek isn't going to heal your leg."

"I'm starting to feel better already."

"You should, Nurse Valentine's here."

"Where's the sexy costume then?"

"_Tori_."

.

_double date ft. beck & jade_

.

"You really think this is a good idea, Cat?" Beck worries about as Cat keeps eating the cotton together, together, they had just spent fifteen minutes watching their respective girlfriends battle "to the death" as Jade called it in_Mortal Combat_. The worst part?

They were tied.

"It's suppose to be," Cat argues, but not in a minute, menacing way. "Video games are supposed to make people get along more."

"Take that, Vega! Eat my fucking icicles!" Jade shouted as her Sub-zero character froze Tori's Sonya character.

"Oh no, I'm not backing out!" Tori screamed, as her character tried to break the ice trap in which she was in.

"Uh… shouldn't we stop this? You know, before they hurt each other _again_?" Beck asked as he crossed his arms. Earlier that day, when Cat wanted to go into the ball pit, Tori had protested she couldn't go alone, so naturally, Tori went with her.

But the Latina had forgotten about Jade's temper, so when she and her girlfriend where in the ball but she decided to throw a plastic ball towards Jade's head, causing Jade to enter the ball pit as well and a throw war had begun between the two.

"Your right," Cat sighed. She walked towards Tori and took her by the elbow. "Tori come on, it's been fifteen minutes."

"Jade," Beck pleaded as he took Jade by her elbow. "You are both equally good, let's go get some nachos and go to _Nightmare City, _huh?. You love that ride."

"Sorry, babe." Jade refuted, eyes locked in the screen. "Gotta prove to Vega I'm better than her."

"Maybe we should go, Jade," She heard Tori say. "It _has_ been fifteen minutes."

"Chicken," Jade said mockingly. "You just wanna give up 'heroically', don't you?"

"Oh, it's _on_." Tori finally said, offended as her eyes we're glued back to the screen.

Beck sighed. "Cat," He breathed, "No offence but, fuck the Carnival, next time we're going to a restaurant."

.

_cloud watching_

.

"That one looks like a cloud."

"Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"They all have that shape."

Their hands we're intertwined together, a soft pale hand clasped with a tan creamy hand. Their nails we're perfect contrast of each others Cat's we're bright pink while Tori's we're soft pink.

"Oh, that one looks like a goldfish."

"I don't see it, Cat."

"Look harder!"

"Cat I do— oh, I see it now."

"See. _See_!"

Tori laughs and it's the sweetest sound Cat's ever heard.

.

_AU; Where Tori is a pop star and Cat is a fan_

.

"We can't keep meeting like this," Tori Vega, international superstar and beauty queen whispers as she enters a small London flat. Climbing the stairs, she notices that almost all the rooms are dark except one at the end of the corridor. She keeps walking towards it, quickly shedding her trench coat off. She knows it's an invitation.

"Come in." She hears Cat's sweet voice and it's almost too much. Entering, she sees the room's only light are candles and it's indulged strawberry-scented incense. Cat's laying in bed, wearing a little white dress, her hair is all sprawled around her like a curtain and she wears a beautiful smile. Her radio is playing _Harris' piano collection_, one of Tori's favorite albums.

"Oh, Cat." Tori whispers, throwing her trench coat on the floor to reveal that too wore a white dress. "It's all so beautiful."

"I made it all just for you." Cat smiled as Tori crawled on the bed, nudging her body beside her. "I love you, Tori."

"Me too, Cat." Tori smiles. Accidently going into the wrond dressing room was the best mistake Cat's ever done.

.

_It was a dream come true. Cat was going to be a back up dancer for famous Victoria Vega. Oh, she absolutely _adored_ her music. _

"Your dressing room is third one of the left, Ms. Valentine."_ One of stage crew said as she skipped towards the door._

_Opening it, she heard a shriek and it appeared to be Miss Victoria herself, mid-changing her wardrobe._

"Oh my gosh, Miss Victoria, I am so sorry!" _Cat shriek. Quickly closing the door, but staying in the room, Cat just gawked in awe at how freaking pretty Victoria was. _"I—Um, oh gosh. I'm, like, your biggest fan! Um, uh, can I help you with anything, Miss Victoria?"

_Tori laughed at her over-enthusiastic fan. She faced away from her. _"Please, call me Tori." _She says as she motions to her back zipper._"Could you please help me?" _Squealing, Cat went towards her and helped Tori. _"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Caterina Valentine, ma'am. Only everyone calls me Cat, you can call me Cat if you want too, I think'll it'll sound very pretty from your voice, wow, I should really stop talking but I can't help it, I—"

_Tori laughed and placed a finger on her little fan's mouth. _"Cat, nice to meet you."

"Eeeh! You said my name!" _Cat laughed and Tori smirked. Oh yeah, this girl was going to be really precious to her. She smiled at that. _


End file.
